One Last Cry
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: i'm not good at this so just R&R please.....


**A/N**: I was listening to this song and I thought of this story. So R&R please. And by the way, whats going on with the site? it took me forever to upload this.

**A/N:** the song is One Last Cry by Brian McKnight.

* * *

Olivia stood in the middle of her empty living room. Her eyes puffy red from crying. She never imagined that moving would ever be this hard. She walked over to the radio sitting on the cold floor and pressed the play button. She pressed the buttons until it said track 6. She let the music set her mood. She walked over to the box by the door with the name Elliot in big bold letters on it and started picking through it.

_**My shattered dreams and broken heart**_

_**Are mending on the shelf**_

_**I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else**_

_**Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone**_

_**I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do**_

_**But have one last cry** _

She took out the photo of the both of them. Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, she found herself wiping at a fresh batch of tears. She could remember the day the picture was taken. "Fun in the park 06" she smiled at how they both looked so happy and carefree. They both had on jerseys that they'd bought on their trip to Hershey Park. He would always call her his little Reese's peanut butter cup. She smiled to herself. She put the photo back in the box. She closed her eyes and all that kept playing in her head were the words _"I'm moving back home" _her eyes shot back open.

_**One last cry, before I leave it all behind**_

_**I've gotta put you outta my mind this time**_

_**Stop living a lie**_

_**I guess I'm down to my last cry**_

She stood back up and walked towards the kitchen. Softly, she ran her fingers along the island that was in the middle of the room. She'd spent many nights with the man she loved in this part of the house. Cooking was done, just not always with food. She opened the fridge and laughed at the fact that there was an half empty bottle of beer sitting on the top shelf. "Typical Elliot"

_**I was here, you were there**_

_**Guess we never could agree**_

_**While the sun shines on you**_

_**I need some love to rain on me**_

_**Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone**_

_**Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do**_

_**But have one last cry**_

She stood in the doorway and looked out into the open space. It's wasn't all just good times with her and Elliot. She bit her bottom lip thinking about the last fight they had in that room. She managed to cry and laugh at the same time. But had she known that she'd never even talk to the man again, she never would yelled at him for something as pointless as forgetting to take out the garbage. She slid down the threshold and sobbed. She brought her hand up to her mouth in effort to quiet herself.

_**One last cry, before I leave it all behind**_

_**I've gotta put you outta my mind this time**_

_**stop living a lie**_

_**I know I've gotta be strong**_

_**Cause round me life goes on and on and on**_

_**And on...**_

_**I'm gonna dry my eyes**_

_**Right after I had my**_

**_One last cry_**

Walking towards her bedroom, she stopped. She couldn't do it. That was the one place they vowed to never bring any kind of anger into. She could smell him. Intoxicating wasn't even a word good enough to describe what the draft had blew her way. She stood there for another minute before walking towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and her key's. Slowly she took two key's off the chain and dropped them into the box. She jotted down a note for when the movers came and for Elliot.

_**One last cry, before I leave it all behind**_

_**I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time**_

_**Been living a lie**_

_**I guess I'm down**_

_**I guess I'm down**_

_**I guess I'm down...**_

_**To my last cry...**_

She took the CD out of the player. Picking up her gym bag, she spotted it. The one thing she could never live the rest of her life without. A photo of the whole 1-6. No matter how angry or mad she was, they were always and will continue to be, her family. She slipped it into her bag andunlocked the door. Wiping at her tears, she turned to take one last look. This was it. There was no going back. She put the key's on the hook and walked out. She'd cried her last cry and now it was time to move on and live her life.


End file.
